


The Voltron Fix It AU Fanfic Absolutely No One Asked For But I Made Anyways (by Fall Out Boy)

by EdgyKnifeBoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need joy after the finale, Lance (Voltron) Deserves Better, it was so very dissapointing, let me have keith back pls, post-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyKnifeBoi/pseuds/EdgyKnifeBoi
Summary: Title says it all. gODDAMNIT MY BOYS DESERVED BETTER.  #lanceisnotafarmer





	The Voltron Fix It AU Fanfic Absolutely No One Asked For But I Made Anyways (by Fall Out Boy)

im tired this is just filler text for now will post story when not half dead


End file.
